The present invention relates to novel fungicidal compositions comprising a 2-imidazolin-5-one, which are intended in particular for protecting crops. The invention also relates to a process for protecting crops against fungal diseases.
Compounds derived from 2-imidazolin-5-ones with fungicidal action are known, in particular from European patent application EP 551,048, these compounds making it possible to prevent the growth and development of phytopathogenic fungi which attack or are liable to attack crops.
International patent application WO 96/03044 also discloses a certain number of fungicidal compositions comprising a 2-imidazolin-5-one in combination with one or more fungicidal active materials.
However, it is always desirable to improve the products which can be used by growers in order to combat fungal diseases of crops, and in particular mildews.
It is also always desirable to reduce the doses of chemical products spread into the environment to combat fungal attacks on crops, in particular by reducing the application doses of the products.
Lastly, it is always desirable to increase the number of antifungal products available to growers in order that they will find, among these products, the one which is best suited to the grower""s specific use.
One aim of the invention is thus to provide a novel fungicidal composition which is useful for the problems outlined above.
Another aim of the invention is to propose a novel fungicidal composition which is useful in the preventive and curative treatment of Solanacea diseases.
Another aim of the invention is to propose a novel fungicidal composition which is of improved efficacy against mildew and/or early blight in Solanaceae.
Another aim of the invention is to propose a novel fungicidal composition which is of improved efficacy against mildew and/or oidium and/or botrytis in grapevine.
It has now been found that these aims may be achieved, partly or totally, by means of the fungicidal compositions according to the present invention.
The subject of the present invention is thus, firstly, fungicidal compositions comprising a compound (I) of formula: 
in which:
M represents an oxygen or sulphur atom;
n is an integer equal to 0 or 1;
Y is a fluorine or chlorine atom or a methyl radical;
and a compound (II) chosen from the group comprising:
compound (IIA) or propamocarb, also known as propyl 3-(dimethylamino)propyl carbamate;
a compound (IIB) of formula (IIB) 
in which:
R1 is a nitrogen atom or the xe2x80x94CH group, and
R2 is a thiomethyl SCH3 group or a diethylamino N(C2H5)2 group,
the compound (IIC) or cyprodinil, also known as 2-phenylamino-4-cyclopropyl-6-methyl-pyrimidine;
the compound (IID), which is 2-hydroxybenzoic acid or salicylic acid, its esters and its salts, in particular the alkali-metal and alkaline-earth metal salts;
the compound (IIF) or 8-t-butyl-2-(N-ethyl-N-n-propylamino)methyl-1,4-dioxaspiro[4.5]decane, also known as spiroxamine;
the compound (IIG) or isopropyl ester of [2-methyl-1-(1-p-tolylethylcarbomyl)propyh] acid, also known as iprovalicarb (sometimes referred to hereinafter by the first proposed name for the compound xe2x80x9cfencaramidexe2x80x9d);
the compound (IIH) or 4-chloro-2-cyano-1-dimethylsulphamoyl-5-(4-methylphenyl)imidazole;
the compound (I)/compound (II) ratio being between 0.01 and 50, preferably between 0.1 and 10.
It is clearly understood that the said fungicidal compositions may contain a single compound (II) or more than one such compound, for example 1, 2 or 3 compounds (II) depending on the use for which they are intended.
The composition according to the invention are advantageous for combating, in particular, mildews of the Solanaceae, such as potatoes or tomatoes, as well as for combating mildew and oidium of grapevine.
Compound (I) is known, in particular from patent application EP 629,616.
Compound (IIA), or propamocarb, is a fungicide described in the Pesticide Manual 10th Edition, published by the British Crop Protection Council page 843.
Compound (IIB) and its use are known in particular from European patent applications EP 313,512, EP 420,803 and EP 690,061.
Compound (IIC), or cyprodinil, is described in European patent application EP 310,550.
Compound (IIF) and its use as a fungicide are described in European patent application EP 0,281,842.
Compound (IIG) and its use as a fungicide are described in at least one of the European patent applications EP 0,398,072 or EP 0,472,996.
Compound (IIH) and its use as a fungicide are described in at least one of the European patent applications EP 0,298,196 or EP 0,705,823.
The compound (I)/compound (II) ratio is defined as being the ratio of the weight of these 2 compounds. This is likewise the case for any ratio of 2 chemical compounds, mentioned below in the present text, insofar as a definition different from this ratio is not expressly indicated.
These compositions generally appreciably improve the respective and isolated action of compound (I) and of compound (II) for a certain number of fungi that are particularly harmful in crops, in particular for Solanaceae, more particularly for mildew of Solanaceae while at the same time retaining an absence of phytotoxicity towards these crops. This therefore results in an improvement in the spectrum of activity and the possibility of decreasing the respective dose of each active material used, the latter quality being particularly advantageous for readily appreciated ecological reasons.